Bitten
by lambentness
Summary: RLHP SSHP LMHP Harry wanders the forbidden forest at night and gets bitten by werewolf, due to voldies newest scheme Harry finds himslef mated to one Remus Lupin. Futre Mpreg and Noncon
1. Chapter 1

**Stuff:** Hey minna! Umm...well this fic here was co-written by myself and Joshua Rader! So yeah...

**disclaimer: **We don't own Harry Potter...we wouldn't be here if we did.

_It was dark, everywhere he looked it was pitch black, endless darkness smothered him, suffocated him. Breathing was difficult his chest felt compressed as if a heavy weight was pressing up against him, a flash of white caught his attention and he looked up and couldn't contain the scream that burst from his chest, hanging above him, a rotten corpse leered at him_.

Harry awoke with a star, breathing deeply; he ran a shaky hand through his sweat soaked hair and sighed softly "I need some air."

Harry pulled back his sweat soaked sheets and quickly got out of bed and pulled on his shoes and a jumper over his pyjamas. Glancing at his sleeping roommates Harry grabbed his wand and the Marauders map.

Quietly tapping is wand against the map and whispering, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry pocketed his wand and swung his invisibility cloak over his shoulders, glancing once more at his slumbering roommates, Harry Quickly left Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Harry's nightly wanderings had lead him to the edge of the forbidden forest, Harry checked his map to ensure no one was near by and removed his cloak placing in on a near by rock.

Harry stared at the tree line of the forbidden forest, contemplating whether he should venture into the thick forest. Harry shrugged "Well, what harm could it do?"

Harry smiled grimly and stepped into the forest and began to follow one of the many winding paths, looking at the dark scenery aimlessly.

The Boy who lived paused as the bush ahead of him suddenly rustled. Harry paled, suddenly wishing he hadn't entered the forest, wishing he hadn't left his dorm.

Eyeing the bushes, Harry slowly began to back away, trying to make as little noise as possible. The Bush rustled again and suddenly seemed to burst as a shape lunged towards him.

Harry pulled out his wand and yelled to first spell that popped into his head "Accio!"

Undeterred by Harry's useless spell the shape reared up and bit Harry on the leg, Harry gasped as he felt the fangs sinking into the thigh muscles.

The creature let go and backed off, silently watching as Harry blinked as his leg buckled and he fell backwards hitting his head on a rock rendering him unconscious.

The creature sniffed at him once, before darting away into the night.

TBC

please review


	2. Chapter 2

Harry could hear voices murmuring above him, unable to discern what they were saying Harry slowly forced his eyes open blinking at his surroundings.

The voices quickly disappeared as a pair of hands gently placed his glasses on his nose allowing his world to come into focus. Blinking rapidly Harry finally saw whom the voices belonged to, standing around his bed Professor Dumbledore, Mcgonnagal and Madame Pomfrey stared at him sadly.

Harry shifted his glasses, pushing them up his nose and managed to hoist himself up into a sitting position "How did I get here?"

Mcgonnagal pursed her lips and looked at Dumbledore who sighed sadly, suddenly looking very old and sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, suddenly worried by the lack of response he was receiving and altered his question "W-what happened?"

Dumbledore's eyes held none of their usual sparkle "Harry, do you remember anything about last night?"

Harry flushed "Well….I-I had a nightmare and went for a walk….outside, and something….bit me."

Dumbledore nodded 'yes, Hagrid found you in the forbidden forest, you gave him quite the fright."

Dumbledore paused before continuing, "Harry, I'm afraid I have bad news, the creature that bit you, I'm sorry to say my boy, but you were bitten by a werewolf."

Harry blinked and drew in a ragged breath, his chest felt constricted just like it had in his dream.

Harry put a shaky hand on his chest as he tried to draw in another breath "Werewolf?"

Dumbledore nodded "Yes my boy, which means that the virus has been effectively passed onto you."

Harry choked back a sob and gripped his chest tightly.

Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder "Harry, arrangements have been made for you to accommodate your change." Dumbledore glanced at Madame Pomfrey "Madame Pomfrey has assured me that you can be released tomorrow, when you are released Professor Mcgonnagal will escort you to your new room."

Harry looked up from where he had been staring at the mattress "New room?"

Dumbledore nodded sagely "Yes although you only change for a small time each month you are being given permanent new rooms as a precaution and you are to go to Professor Snape's office before your change each month to receive your wolfs bane potion do you understand?"

Harry nodded numbly, trying to digest all of the new information. Dumbledore stood and patted him on the shoulder "I'll see you in the morning then, I'm sure you have a lot to think about."

Dumbledore smiled and motioned for Mcgonnagal and Pomfrey to follow him out of the room, leaving Harry alone.

Harry slumped back against his pillow and allowed the tears he had been holding at bay to finally fall.

TBC

yeah...so review please


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke the next morning and quickly shoved his glasses on his face, as he did so he noticed Ron and Hermione quietly conversing in the corner. "Hey guys." Harry smiled lightly when his friends turned to him surprised.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she ran over with Ron, "We were so worried! No one would tell us what had happened!"

Harry's face darkened and he looked away from his two best friends for a moment, silently making up his mind Harry sighed and turned to look at them "Ron, Mione, I have something to tell you guys."

Ron patted Harry's shoulder "You can tell us anything mate."

Harry sighed "Well, I had a nightmare last night and decided to go for a walk and ended up in the forbidden forest."

Harry's speech was interrupted by Hermione's indignant squawk "You were in the forbidden forest?"

Ron shushed his girlfriend "Harry go on."

Harry smiled slightly, the first time he had allowed himself to smile since he had received the news yesterday "Yeah Herm, I went into the forbidden forest, but that's not the worst bit." Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes "You see, I kinda got bitten by a werewolf."

Hermione gasped "Kinda bitten? Merlin, Harry that means you're…"

"I'm now a werewolf Hermione." Harry sighed "Dumbledore has given me my own rooms, Mcgonnagal is meant to be showing them to me now."

"Oh that reminds me Harry!" Hermione exclaimed finally over her shock "Dumbledore told us that he required you to come to his office as soon as you were able."

Harry nodded, "Alright, I might as well go now, Madame Pomfrey said I could leave as soon as I woke up."

Ron pulled Harry's much shorter from into a hug "Don't worry mate, Me and Mione will look after ya!"

Harry smiled gratefully "Thanks Ron, Mione."

* * *

Harry arrived at the gargoyle statue 15 minutes later and mumbled the password Hermione had given him "Bouillabaisse."

The Gargoyle moved and the staircase began to descend, Harry quickly stepped on and allowed himself to be carried up to the door. Knocking Harry waited for the command to enter before quickly opening the door and stepping inside.

"You wanted to see me professor?" Harry asked, looking around the room, noting that Professor Snape was standing in the corner and seated in front of the desk was Remus.

"Remy! What are you doing here?" Harry asked quite happy to see his old professor.

Remus smiled "Professor Dumbledore asked me to attend this meeting."

"As much as this sappy meeting thrills me, perhaps we should get on with this Headmaster?" Snape said from his corner, eyeing Harry nastily.

"Yes, splendid Idea Severus. Please Harry, sit down I have something important to discuss with you." Dumbledore smiled, and Harry noted some of the sparkle had returned to his eyes, though his tone was grave.

Harry sat in the chair next to Remus "What is it you need to discuss with me?"

Dumbledore smiled and after offering him a lemon drop sat back in his chair and surveyed Harry seriously "Well my boy, I'm afraid I have some rather disturbing news, Professor Snape has delivered some very bad news."

Dumbledore paused and looked at Severus who shifted, but otherwise showed no other signs of interest in the conversation.

"It seems, my dear boy, that Voldemort has discovered your new status as a werewolf."

Harry gasped and looked at Remus who stared at him in shock "Harry, you're….a …werewolf?"

Harry bowed his head and nodded silently too ashamed to look at the man he admired.

Remus sighed and patted Harry's back "It's okay Harry." Not giving time for Harry to respond, Remus turned to Dumbledore "What does this mean?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Severus has revealed to us Voldemort's plan to bring Harry over to his side, He plans to use one of his own werewolf followers to forcefully mate to Harry."

Harry paled "What!? How...how will that help him?"

Remus looked at Harry carefully "You're a submissive wolf Harry, my own wolf can smell it."

"A… a submissive wolf…so that'd mean…I'd have to follow my mate or something?"

Dumbledore nodded "Essentially yes, so I have a proposal to make."

Harry gulped, suddenly not liking the new twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes 'What?"

"You and Remus are to be mated."

"WHAT??" Three members of the room shouted, Harry looked at Snape who quickly composed himself and glared at Harry.

"Albus you can't be serious! I'm much older that Harry!" Remus argued "He should mate someone his own age."

Dumbledore continued to smile "I'm sorry Remus, but this is the only option available to us at the moment." The headmaster smiled at Harry "Your things have been moved into Remus's rooms, Remus has been reinstated as the D.A.D.A professor so there shouldn't be any problems."

Dumbledore stood up and herded Remus and Harry out of his office "Now I'm sure you would like some time to get to know each other, see you later boys." Dumbledore waved goodbye as the two werewolves stepped on to the staircase.

Harry glanced sideways at Remus and smiled slightly, he was actually kinda excited about mating with Remus, he had had a crush on the man for more than a year now.

Harry quickly looked away when Remus glanced at him and continued to follow his future mate down the hallway.

TBC

please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry waited as Remus quietly gave the password to his private rooms; once Remus had given the password he stepped back to allow Harry to enter ahead of him.

Harry blushed and quickly slid past Remus and stepped into the room, Harry waited for Remus to enter and for the portrait to shut behind them before he gathered the courage to take a look around. The Room was small and cosy, the lounge was decorated in cream and there were lots of squishy chairs surrounding a nice warm fire.

Harry smiled and looking at Remus for permission sunk into one of the chairs, Remus smiled at him "Would you like some tea Harry?"

Harry nodded "Yes please Remus." Watching Remus' retreating back, Harry frowned deeply, his life had done a complete 360 since the previous night and he was having a hard time keeping up.

"Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his daze and looked at Remus who was offering him his tea "Oh, thanks Remus."

Remus nodded and sat in one of the chairs opposite Harry and took a sip of his tea, surveying Harry over the rim of his teacup.

Noticing the look Harry looked away and occupied himself with quickly sipping his tea.

Remus sighed and set down his cup "Harry, we need to talk."

"Do we?" Harry asked sulkily, not willing to discuss their predicament at this point in time.

"Yes Harry, we do." Remus said sternly, levelling Harry with his gaze "We need to sort this situation out. If we are to be mates everything needs to be out on the open."

Harry blushed "We're…we're really gonna mate?"

Remus nodded, trying to hold back his blush "It seems so, Professor Dumbledore hasn't presented us with another option, and if it means keeping you away from Lord Voldemort then all the better."

Harry nodded "I…I know you're right…I'm just a bit nervous." Harry smiled shyly at Remus "This is all so new to me."

Remus stood and walked over to Harry and hesitantly laid one of his large hands on Harry's cheek "It's okay Harry, I'll take care of you."

Harry tried to stifle his giggles "Remus...that was so… corny!"

Remus grinned "It relaxed you didn't it?"

Harry smiled and leaned into the hand that was on his cheek "So…. what now?"

Remus removed his hand from Harry's cheek and grabbed his hand and pulled him up and embraced him gently before pulling back slightly "I don't want to rush you Harry, we can do this whenever your ready."

Harry looked at Remus for a full minute before replying, "Well…if we have to do this…wouldn't it be better to just…. get it done?" Harry looked at the floor "I mean…you know."

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before nodding "If you're sure?"

Harry nodded "Yeah…. I'm sure."

Smiling, Remus took Harry's hand and lead him towards one of the doors at the end of the room, using his free hand Remus quickly opened the door and pulled Harry inside, closing the door behind them as they stared at each other in apprehension.

Harry gulped when Remus came to stand in front of him "Close your eyes Harry." Compelled to follow what Remus said, Harry's eyes slid closed on their own volition.

Nervously waiting for Remus to do something, Harry gasped when he felt lips against his, taking advantage of the gasp, Remus slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, stroking the inside of Harry's mouth Remus slipped off Harry's cloak and began unbuttoning the shirt he wore underneath.

Harry whimpered when his shirt finally came off and his chest was exposed to the cool air circulating the room, breaking the kiss Remus stepped back to survey his handiwork.

Noticing Remus' absence Harry slowly opened his eyes and blushed at the look Remus was giving him.

Stepping forward again Remus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist pulling him flush against his chest. Shocked, Harry brought his hands up to Remus' chest and clung to his shirt.

Remus groaned as he felt Harry's body against his, nuzzling his future tanned neck, sucking lightly on the flushed skin. Harry's whimpers had increased in volume and he had begun grinding against Remus' thigh.

Taking control of the situation Remus hoisted Harry up, forcing the boy to wrap his legs around the older mans waist. Remus grinned and began walking towards the bed, managing to toe his shoes off as he did so.

Reaching the bed Remus unceremoniously dumped Harry on the bed, bouncing slightly, Harry moved further up the bed, removing his own shoes and socks as he did so.

Staring at Harry, Remus began unbuttoning his own shirt, completely removing it before he decided to join Harry on the bed. Slowly sliding up Harry's prone body Remus settled above the bespectacled boy and leaned down to plant a kiss on the side of his mouth, slowly making his way down his jaw.

Harry's skin was flushed and his pants had grown rather tight "Remus."

Encouraged by Harry's moans Remus turned his attention to the boys' pert nipples, lightly licking the right one before blowing on it.

Harry was a mass of sensation, each action taken by Remus adding to the growing coil forming in his belly.

Soon enough both Remus and Harry were naked and Harry's glasses had been removed and placed on the bedside table. Remus reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube that was sitting next to the discarded glasses, and regarded Harry seriously "Are you sure Harry? We don't have to do this tonight."

Harry opened his eyes and nodded "Yes…please, don't stop! Just…go slow."

Nodding Remus slowly moved down Harry's body, stopping when his fingers reached the ring of Harry's anus, slowly circling the taut ring on muscles, Remus looked at Harry for approval before slowly pushing his finger in.

Harry could only gasp as his body was rocked by the sensation, and as more of Remus' fingers joined his first to stretch Harry's passage, the more the coil of sensation grew in Harry's belly.

Harry was writhing on the bed, still riding the high that was his prostate when Remus finally, slowly, entered him completely. Harry gasped at the sensation of Remus connected with him so deeply, so intimately.

Remus stilled for a moment, waiting for Harry's signal to move, Harry looked up at his mate and smiled, wiggling his hips slightly to signal his readiness. Remus grinned and slowly began to thrust into Harry's willing body, gaining speed and momentum as they continued.

Harry cried out as Remus continued to hit his sweet spot with every thrust, his hands tightened on the sheet beneath him as the coil in his belly tightened and finally burst "Remus!!!"

Remus groaned as he felt the walls around his erection tighten as Harry climaxed and with two more thrust Remus sunk his teeth into Harry's neck and climaxed within his new mate.

Harry groaned as he felt Remus collapse on top of him, his teeth leaving the bite mark on his neck, too tired to ask Remus about the bite Harry allowed sleep to claim him.

* * *

Well that's chapter 4 done! Someone asked where the SSHP and LVHP will come into this...you'll just have to wait and see!

TBC

Please review!


End file.
